One Week
by Elizabeth Bells
Summary: Its illegal for girls to have TailedBeasts, so Naruto was disguised as a boy. Now years later, she cant hide the fact she is a girl due to growth. But no one recognizes her, not even revenge seeking Sauske. She has one week to tell him and change his mind
1. Day 1

**HI! THis is my first Naruto Fanfiction...I am new to the world of Naruto but slightly obsessed at this point. Lol so pls be nice! I really like Sasuke, cant help it, hes so BA! Anyway, some things in this are off the storyline...srry about that. But I REALLY wanted to write this! **

**This is not a slash, Naruto is a girl, from birth. Explaination:**

* * *

><p>It was illegal for a girl to have a tailed beast sealed up inside of her. But, the Fourth Hokage knew she would be special, knew that if anyone could handle the pain it would be his baby girl, Naruto. And so, he sealed the nine tails in his little baby girl. He left her in the care of the Third Hokage, who looked at her as the hero of the Village. But to save her life, the Third Hokage had to disguise her as a boy.<p>

Naruto learned to behave as the other little boys, wishing to fit in. But no one would accept her. But then, she was assigned to team 7 and for once in her life, she had a place in the world. But then the turn of events left Sasuke seeking revenge. They battled at the Valley, but Sasuke won. Still, he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend.

This story unfolds right after Sasuke defeated his older brother, Itachi. Tobi AKA Mardara has told him everything, and now Sasuke is left with a choice. What will his future entail? He sits by the sea, on a large cliff. Mardara has given him one week to make up his mind.

Unknown to him, was Naruto's secret. He hasn't seen her, whom he thought was a him, since their great fight in the valley. (Different from storyline)

She has changed a great deal. After going with Jiriaya (who was now aware of her secret and protected her like his own Grandaughter) to train for awhile, she came back to the village. Her hair was long and curly; her body had developed in certain places… so that she could no longer hide the fact that she was female. But no one recognized her, not even Sakura.

Naruto stayed in the Village, waiting for someone, anyone to recognize her. Finally she found Sakura, sat her down and made her look in her eyes and swear she didn't know who she was. Naruto cried that night. After weeks of waiting for one of her friends to recognize her without her telling them, she left with permission of the Fifth Hokage, and Pervy Sage (The only ones who knew who she was) and set off on her own mission.

Naruto set off down the road towards the shore. It was a three day journey but she was on a mission. She made a few stops at places she'd been before but no one knew who the beautiful girl was. And when the time came, neither did Sasuke.

Revenge. The cold word that summed up all the emotions Sasuke Uchiha felt that that moment. He wanted Revenge, and he was going to get it. It would take his revenge in a surge of anger. No other feelings or thoughts would be allowed in, just the cold hard anger that bubbled inside of him. He would rip the lives away from every man, woman and child that lived in the Leaf, and he would crush it.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Sasuke yelled without turning. No answer came so he faced the woods behind him to watch a beautiful blonde girl, about his age, step out from behind a tree.<p>

Her hair was long, curly and blonde. Her eyes were blue with long, girly eyelashes. Her lips were smooth and smiling up at him as if he was an old friend.

Any other day he would have stared at her in wonder, but today he had learned the truth, the betrayal of the leaf village to his clan. Today was the day his heart was slowly turning cold.

"Leave quickly. Don't come back if you value your life. I am not in a particularly good mood. If you knew what was good for you girl, you'd be gone," he said in a cold voice.

Naruto couldn't look away. Her best friend was in front of her, and he didn't even recognize her, else he would have attacked by now.

"Are you okay?" the words fumbled out of her mouth without a thought. She mentally slapped herself. It was a reflex, she saw him looking as though he was going to cry. She was his friend.

"I told you to leave," Sasuke said, he put as much venom into his voice as he could.

Naruto though, being herself, knew all too well that it was just an act. She'd got the vicious glare, the venom voice, and the death threats all too often, long ago to know, he never meant it. It was an act to hide how he really felt at any given time.

"Yeah, I heard you, boy," she smiled again. Sasuke's mind shifted. He was suddenly reminded of Naruto, his old friend. The girl's bright smile reminded him of Naruto. She had to leave, now.

"I said GO!" Sasuke shouted, his hand reached for a Kunai and it was thrown. It whizzed past the girls head, a centimeter close to her cheek but she didn't even flinch. Sasuke had no intention of hitting her in the first place, just scare her off.

"I know you would never kill a defenseless girl who just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said in a soothing voice. "So drop the act, boy."

Any one else in the word, and Sasuke would have attacked right then and there. But her eyes burned into his heart, like Naruto's once did. She could see through his act. His eyes, after an attempt of glaring, looked away in defeat.

Suddenly, she was standing next to him. She watched his face with worry. "Hey, why don't you tell me about it, boy?"

Sasuke met her eyes and his dark gray met her blue. "What part of leave, don't come back, didn't you get?"

"The '_leave'_ part," she snapped back and sat down on the ground at the feet.

Sasuke had to tell himself not to laugh. No it wasn't funny really, but it was the kind of thing he hadn't heard in a long time. Slowly, hesitantly, he sat down next to her to stare down at the ocean once more. Neither of them spoke, they just sit there, enjoying one's company. Though Sasuke would never admit it.

He was lost in thought, thinking in all over. It wasn't until an hour later that he looked at her face, to see it soaked with tears. He was confused, why was she so sad?

"What's wr—" but he caught himself and turned away. He had to push these feelings behind him. He couldnt worry about people. He had to let Anger riegn. But then she sniffled softly and began to stand up so he turned back to face her.

She looked away from him and started to walk towards the woods again. Just before she was out of sight, she turned back to look at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Goodbye, boy," she whispered apologetically, meekly.

"Sasuke," he said quickly, wishing to replace 'boy'.

"What?" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"My name is Sasuke Uchia. Don't refer to me as 'boy', its disrespectful."

She smiled a light smile that looked so familiar to him. Her blue eyes were like the ocean, calm and beautiful. "Good bye, Sasuke."

"I didn't catch your name—"

"I didn't give it," and she was gone.

The blonde girl was refreshing. It was different to meet someone again who didn't attack him. She was also a bit familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sasuke's mind went to Naruto, his old friend. The boy was always happy, carefree and so determined all the same. After so long, Sasuke tried not to think of him because it always led to the only happy memories he had. The only good memories he had were with Naruto and Sakura.

But that was the past, and the past was only pain. Sasuke pushed those thoughts away, his mind thinking of Itachi, his older brother. This too, only brought up pain, but pain of a different kind. Sasuke wanted revenge. His anger was a fire like no other; it was all he knew anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Did you like my first chapter? Let me know if I should keep going cuz I'm not sure... :) THANKS!<strong>


	2. Day 2

**Well, Chapter two! I have decided I will aleast put up to Chapter 2...if u guys like it pls let me know! I really don't know if its any good!**

**Day 2 of 7**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto Uzumaki. <em>Sasuke thought of the boy and smirked. What a knuckle head. How did an idiot like him ever come to nearly match him in strength?..Nearly.

But Sasuke turned back to the sea, his mind trying to think of what he wanted, but all he could think of was the Leaf Village. He saw two versions. One was him walking through the village with Naruto and Sakura, happy again. The second, his destructive power over taking every last person there.

"Sasuke," he heard a voice say and his heart stopped. Was that voice…Naruto?

He tensed, hand reaching for his sword, a feeling of pure ecstasy racing through him. He turned quickly, face expressionless, imagining himself fighting with the boy in orange with whiskers. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when all he saw was a girl wearing no forehead protector.

"Oh, it's you again," he said coldly.

She frowned at him. "I don't have to be here. I can leave."

Sasuke didn't answer, just looked away. But he knew even that angelic, girly face was smirking at him.

"That's what I thought. No one wants to be alone all the time. Not even you."

Sasuke inwardly scowled but laid back in the grass. He stared up at the great, big sky. It was his favorite color, the icy blue that danced above the trees.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind today? Or did I come to stare at the clouds?" she asked impatiently. But Naruto didn't really mind that. It actually sounded relaxing, being with her best friend, enjoying the day.

Sasuke let out a half snort and rolled his eyes. "You can leave anytime you want," he told raising an eyebrow. But she didn't move. "That's what I thought. Curiosity is a funny thing."

"Shut up," she snapped and he nearly smiled. Nearly.

Silence. Not a sound but the crashing of waves on the shore.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha. Were you right?" she asked watching for his reaction. She wanted to see something, see some kind of emotion, any kind. She wanted to know that somewhere, deep down, Sasuke Uchiha, the one that would never let his Comrades die, was still there.

"Right about what?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Did revenge really make it better?" she asked. Naruto stared at Sasuke expectantly. She wanted to hear it from him. Was revenge really all it was cut out to be?

Sasuke stared back at her in unbelievable surprise. He opened his mouth and shut it again. His hand twitched towards his sword again, awaiting an attack. "What do you mean Blondie?"

"Oh, the stories of Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan have spread beyond the Leaf Village," Naruto threw her hands in the air as if to express how far it had reached. "And I want to know if it helped."

"Helped what?" Sasuke spat at her. He glared at her as if she was being cryptic on purpose. Perhaps she was.

"The pain," she replied simply and Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. Did revenge help his pain?

"It didn't," he said after a moment. He shut his eyes and calmed himself. "Because I was wrong. I was wrong all along. My brother wasn't the bad guy."

"I see," she said slowly. She looked at him. His eyes were shut and he was breathing fast. "But is the truth you discovered better than the lie you've always thought to be true?"

"You made a really simple question sound extremely complicated," Sasuke commented. "But no. The truth is a lot worse. I've lived a lie my entire life."

"Tell me the whole story," Naruto suggested. She rolled onto her belly, several feet away from the raven haired boy and propped her head up with her hands.

"No," he said with no expression in his voice or on his face. He'd said too much already.

"Why not?" she complained.

"Because I don't trust you," Sasuke said putting his arms behind his head. "You know too much for a nosy girl that isn't a Shinobi."

"How do you know I'm not a ninja?" she protested.

He tapped his forehead. "No forehead protector."

"Well then you're stupid," she pouted. "Underestimating me."

"Of course," he smirked. "I'm sure you could be a very deadly opponent."

"I could," Naruto told him truthfully. Not that Sasuke really believed her.

"Whatever you say Blondie," he breathed in the fresh air. "Where are you from anyway? There aren't any villages in the area."

"Around," she said ominously.

"Right," Sasuke shook his head as he laid on the grass.

"I have a home," she told him as if that was the answer to everything. "Tell me Uchiha. Do you?"

Sasuke pretended like that didn't annoy him. "Fine, don't tell me. It makes no difference. I'm not that interested anyway. Now go away."

"Fine, I'll leave you now. Tomorrow I'll be back. If you're still here we can talk about me if you'd like," she said it so nonchalantly but her mind was racing a million miles an hour.

His eyes shot open. And she knew she had him hooked. If there was one thing that Sasuke was, it was curious. That, at least, hadn't changed.

She stalked off through the trees, a tingling sensation through her whole body. It was like old times, the banter of words between the two. Her lips formed a smile and she felt a hot tear run down her face. But when she told him who she really was, it would be gone again. And he'd probably kill her right then and there.

Sasuke made his way down from the cliff to where a small cabin was. He opened the creaky door and stepped inside. It smelt like old wood and moss, probably really old.

"Do I have a home?" Sasuke said quietly. He looked around and growled. "I don't need a home. All I need is my revenge."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered as she reached her campsite alone. "I'm sorry that I don't know how to save you from yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! SO? I like it...PLeas let me know if i should continue! NO FLAMES THOUGH!<br>lol I think I might write a one shot off this...**

**Naruto: I'm a girl?**

**Sasuke: Wow Naurto I never knew!**

**Naruto: *glare* Ur the one drooling all over me.**

**Sasuke: ...**


	3. Day 3

Emotive Gothika 2011-10-31 . chapter 1

Oh, you're new to Naruto? No wonder. I was just wondering about the plot because in canon there are about four if not five known female jinchuuriki.  
>I'm not a fan of FemNaruto stories, but the plot made me curious.<br>You wrote it well, though you should still develop your pacing and prose. There were a few grammar booboos here and there, but those are forgivable. Look over your work next time and iron out the wrinkles, yeah?  
>Good work. ^.^b<p>Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness 2011-10-31 . chapter 2

So cute. Sorry if I didn't review the first chap but it was gud.

Lollipop-chan 2011-10-31 . chapter 2

That's really good! One question though: how was Naruto able to keep her identity as a girl secret for so long? Surely Sakura wouldve guessed it, healing her many times over.  
>Just a thought. You don't have to answer.<p>

**Streema, Raiko, KwlYaoiPankakes, Tenshi Yami- Angle of Darkness -Thank you!**

**Lollipop-chan - Yeah I know that someone would have realized but for the story line, I'm just going to pretend like they didnt ;) Plus if Naruto wanted to keep it a secret, I'm sure he(she) could.**

**Emotive Gothika-Thank you for the well thought Review. Yes, I knew that girls had been them before and were. But I felt like doing this anyways ;) !SPOILER FROM MANGA! ►►►►(lol even his mom was so ya...)**

**_Keep the reviews coming guys! I figured I would at least put up one more chapter but if you like this one too...I'll think about cointinuing/finishing this story._**

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was a Jinjuriki. No one had ever informed him the truth behind the girl's powers. All he knew was Naruto had great power; its source was unknown to him. He didn't have parents to tell him to stay away from that boy when they met at the academy; he's a monster in disguise. No, Sasuke had no false stories of horror shoved down his throat.<p>

_Today_, she decided, _today I will tell him everything. _

_"_Sasuke?" she whispered as she neared the cliff. It was the unsaid meeting place. Was he there?

Sasuke looked up. Blondie walked through the trees slowly, searching for him. He sat up from the grass and stared at her.

"Oh, there you are," she smiled at him.

Sasuke remained silent. He just watched her walk closer and sit on the ground next to him. Her closeness made him want to begin to back away, or shuffle closer. A strange feeling indeed.

"Let's talk about you," Sasuke said unemotionally. "You sure know a lot about me. Too much for my liking. So what about you? You said we could talk about you. And I have some questions."

"Yes," she said sadly. "I did promise that, didn't I?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied turning back to the ocean.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked noticing how tense he was with her sitting so close.

"I don't think it matters either way," Sasuke said with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes. She knew he wanted to know. "You are annoying though. Why haven't you run away? I killed my own brother!" He did want her to run away, to confirm he was a monster, to take every last ounce of emotion he had left with her.

"Because, my past was hard too, Sasuke Uchiha."

This was not a reply Sasuke had expected. But how bad could this smiling girl know? She smiled and even a gloomy day would appear bright.

"I doubt it," Sasuke snorted shaking his head at the naïve girl. "You are so carefree. You wouldn't know pain if it stared you in the face."

"Well, I suppose I should begin with my parents huh?" she was talking more to herself. "Well they're both dead. Died a few hours after I was born actually."

Sasuke's head whipped around to look at her, but no tears stung her eyes as she went on.

"I'm not like other girls," she shrugged, smiling at him sadly. "I never have been."

Her heart rate was picking up, Sasuke could hear from where he sat. Curiosity got the better of him and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "And everyone hated me because of it. They were afraid of me because of something I didn't do, angry with me for the deaths of people I didn't kill, disgusted with me for acts I never committed."

"Why?" Sasuke prompted. "Who could possibly hold a grudge on such a stupid girl? You are vulnerable and weak. You aren't worth anyone's time. They hated you. Why?"

She looked him in the eye, and her blue eyes began to darken. "And I hated them for it. How dare they leave me on my own? How dare they look at me like that? I didn't even know the truth, they all kept it from me. But then I learned who, no what, I really was. Why did they hate me Sasuke Uchiha? Because I am a Jinjuriki."

Sasuke flew to his feet and took steps back, staring at the seemingly innocent girl. He eyed her suspiciously. A jinjuriki. A tailed beast host? His hands pulled on his sword and he stood there, planning an attack.

"Don't you dare," she said each syllable hotter than the last. Sasuke just stared at her, backing up farther. "Don't you dare look at me like that!"Her eyes became slits in pools of orange, the beautiful blue was somewhere lost inside. "I am not a monster!" she screamed at him.

She sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin. She was shaking with anger and sadness. Sasuke had gave her _the look_. She had seen it so many times but it was one he had never given her. He had given her a look of hatred, a look of annoyance but he had _never_ looked at her as if she was a cursed born.

Sasuke watched as the girl began to wipe away tears from her face. Slowly, her eyes returned to blue and he still couldn't comprehend what he had just seen.

Slowly, she stood up from the ground. Her blonde hair danced in front of her streaked face. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"I was alone from the start. No family. No friends. No one. It was stripped from me by the same monster I carry inside of me," she didn't look at him, It was as if she were telling the ocean her story rather than him. "This is why, I don't tell people about me."

"You hold a tailed beast?" Sasuke finally muttered.

"Yes," she said. "I was a fool to think I could tell you Sasuke Uchiha. I thought you could understand. I was wrong."

She got up and ran through the trees. She hadn't even gotten to the full truth and he had pulled a weapon on her. She was wrong to think she could trust him.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and stared after her in wonder. Those eyes. Those orange eyes. They were like Naruto's.

Did that mean that Naruto was a tailed beast too? That had to be it. It made sense. He needed to learn more about this girl. Maybe, she could join his team.

Naruto pulled her sleeping bag tight around her as she drowned herself in tears. She was weak. She couldn't even tell him, worse, she had nearly lost control. But he must have figured it out by now, she had the same eyes as she had when she attacked him so many years ago.

She was angry with herself, for the way she had acted. She should have expected this reaction, it was the only one she ever got. But still, she believed deep down that even a cold hearted Sasuke…would understand.

She was a fool to think he could change just because she wanted him too. Sasuke was lost in the world of revenge, there was no hope for him now. Not even she could save him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know. I know. This makes Naurto sound like such a wuss. Well tough! lol PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! <em>**


	4. Day 4

**HI AGAIN! Okay, this is a bit longer than earilier ones cuz I love you guys ;) It's filled with Fluffy goodness! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>For whatever reason, Sasuke laid awake in the middle of the night thinking of the blonde jinchuriki. He was actually impressed by her. She was a brave girl, she hadn't flinched at his words, and had also seen his intentional miss with a weapon. She was smart. But she hadn't shown any superior skills, so why couldn't he stop thinking about her?<p>

He thought about her reaction when he had pulled out his sword. She was angry, and sad. Sasuke wanted to see her smile again, even if it was just once. He wasn't sure why, but something, deep down wanted to see her again. He wouldn't admit it to himself though.

When the sun began to rise, so did Sasuke. He creaked open the cabin door and smelt the wave of fresh air that hit him. With one look around, he darted forward, determined to find the origin of the girl he couldn't forget.

Naruto laid in the middle of the wood, fast asleep. She was dreaming of a time when things had been perfect. When her two best friends and her were happy. Or so she thought.

Sasuke ran rapidly. He would find her. It was all he wanted. And then he did, there in the middle of the wood, silent and asleep. He stopped on the tree branch to stare down at her calm form.

He jumped softly and landed on the ground. Suddenly, she was alert. Her hand grasped a weapon and she aimed it at him and then stopped. She was breathing jagged, her eyes were wide.

He stared at her, waiting for her to throw the weapon but instead she lowered it.

"What do you want?" she spat with venom.

"Good Morning to you too," he said quickly. His eyes flashed to hers, hoping to see a smile at his comment so his mind could be at rest, but she just glared. It made matters worse.

"Why are you here? If you're looking for a fight, sneaking up on me isn't a very fair fight," she said setting her jaw. "You'll have to wait till I've eaten my breakfast."

"No I was—" he stopped and gave a funny smirk. "Fight me? You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I am a Jinchiriki," she said rolling her eyes. "Look, why don't you leave before I get angry and_ you_ get hurt this time," she suggested, climbing out of her sleeping bag and rolling it up.

"If you're so sure you could match me then come on," he said. He wanted to see what she could do.

She stood and he drew his sword but she waved him down. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sasuke said.

"Why do you want to fight?"

Sasuke stared at her. Why did he want to fight? "Because Blondie. I'm going to kill you."

She just remained silent, looking back at him. They just stood there, staring each other down for a long time before Naruto finally spoke. "Kill me? How do you intend to do that?"

"Enough with your questions," Sasuke shook his head. He narrowed his eyes at her and planned his attack. He shifted his feet and angled his sword. He would make it quick, and painless.

_Painless_. That made him stop. Why did he want it to be painless? Shouldn't all he want, be to bring her pain? If killing her made his heart completely cold, then the next person he would kill would be Naruto.

"I will kill you, girl with no name. I will end your life. I'm sorry that it is how it must be," Sasuke told her slowly.

"An apology?" she asked slowly. "Funny Sasuke Uchiha. To think that you could be so cold and yet still feel bad about slicing down a young girl."

"I will cut off all emotion from the world, it must be done. I must kill you," Sasuke told her, trying to make her see, to understand why he must do it.

She stared back at his onyx eyes with something like sympathy.

He just glared back at her. "To destroy my emotions, I must kill you."

"Why me?" she asked and the question made him hesitate.

"Because," Sasuke finally answered. "Long ago, when I was still a Leaf Ninja, you would be the kind of person I would want to be friends with."

This statement made Naruto do a double take. How could he say that so calmly? How could he be so ready to kill someone whom he had just admitted liking? Was the Sasuke she knew still in there? Or was he gone, like a light in a storm, lost at sea.

"Then you truly do care Sasuke," she told him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Because you only seem to want to kill the people that mean something to you."

Sasuke ran at her. Fire burned in his eyes as he extended his sword.

Naruto dodged the first attack, then the second. And the attacks kept coming. She ducked, swerved, jumped and it infuriated Sasuke. He came faster, sheathing his sword and going hand to hand combat.

Sasuke began to get angry. She kept dodging, never attacking. He kept coming at her, fist, kick sometimes with his sword, but she was fast. It went on and on for the longest time, and yet she didn't seem to wear down.

"Enough games!" Sasuke roared. "I will end this! CHIDORI! And he ran at her, full speed. It was like slow motion. He watched her stop moving. She didn't even attempt to stop the attack. She just stood there, letting him kill her.

He stopped, just a few millimeters from her throat where he's attack was to strike. They were so close. He could feel her scared breath on his face as he stared into her eyes.

They were blue eyes, like the sky, like the ocean.

"You can't kill me Sasuke, huh?" she asked.

Sasuke had no answer for her, it was obvious. He watched her pull strands of long, blonde hair out of her face and wipe away stray tears.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Who are you of no nation? Who are you with skill to evade my sword? Who are you to stand to me, brave? Who are you?"

"You know me Sasuke!" she cried out with anger.

"How could I possibly know you?"

"How can you not Sasuke? How can you not know me? After everything? How can you not know!"

Sasuke ran through his memories but came up short. He could remember no beautiful blonde girl that was like her. And yet….she was so familiar it was unbearable.

Very slowly, she stepped back. She began to collect her things, rolling up her sleeping bag she set it on in her bag. With tired hands she slung it upon her back and began to walk away from him.

"We haven't finished out fight!" Sasuke shouted at her, running towards her.

But she stopped, turning to him, making him halt.

"You want to fight me Sasuke. You want to kill your enemies. You don't even know who your enemies are anymore! You want to fight me, the Leaf, your best friends! You can't even figure out who you are!" Naruto's voice echoed into his head.

"I—" but he had no reply for her. He just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You told me that you were wrong, Itachi wasn't the enemy, and the Leaf was. You keep trying to blame people for the things that have happened. You don't try to make it so no one else has to go through such pain, instead you create more pain. Why do you want to hurt me? Why do you still keep running from who you really are?"

"Stop talking to me like you know me!" Sasuke yelled. "You don't know anything!"

"I do know you!" Naruto yelled back. She walked up to him, and slapped him across the face.

The sound echoed through the woods. A red hand print appeared on Sasuke's cheek. He lifted his hand to strike back but stopped as he saw the fury on her face.

"I know you better than anyone! I could always see past your charades! I always knew what to say to calm you down! I always had your back just like I knew you had mine. You know me too! I have always felt alone, never been able to fit in and yet when I was with you…things fit together. Things made sense. I stopped being "the tailed beast host" and I became just…me."

Naruto wasn't crying, she was screaming bloody mary. Her voice rang in Sasuke's ears until they became but a whisper.

"I love you."

She didn't know it until the words came out but she was truly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. And she stood there, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. She was breathing hard, her chest rapidly rising and falling.

And through her attempts to keep breathing, Sasuke stopped breathing, his heart momentarily stopped beating, the world stopped spinning and for one moment, everything seemed okay.

There were two things he knew. 1) Somehow, he knew her. She knew him. Somehow, he knew that but he couldn't place her. 2) He knew, that he loved her too.

Hesitantly, he pulled her by the shoulders into his chest and they stood there, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

Naruto felt her head crash against his chest until she could hear his heartbeat. She was just under the crook of his neck and she felt like she belonged there.

"I don't know what to do," Sasuke confided.

"About what?" she whispered from the confines of his arms.

"About you. About me."

"What is it that you want?"

Sasuke looked down at her. Her eyes watched him as if he were the best thing she had ever seen. Naruto stared up at her beloved who looked down at her as if she were the best thing he had ever seen. And they stayed like that for a long time, hours, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I thought I knew what I wanted," he explained. The broke apart standing there nervously, awkwardly.

"Well it sounds like you need some time to think," she said.

Sasuke thought she was leaving so he grabbed her hand and held onto it desperately.

But she just smirked, pulling him down to the ground amongst the trees to stare at the sky.

"I still don't know who you are."

"Yes you do. But I'll tell you in a bit," she said as her eyes began to shut. Naruto's eyelids became too heavy for her as she began to drift. "I'm so tired…." And she was asleep.

Sasuke stopped watching the sky, and instead, he watched her. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And it wasn't the fact that she had the perfect figure, nor her perfect skin. It wasn't her long eyelashes that made her prettier nor her perfect teeth. She was beautiful because when she spoke, he could see the shine in her eyes as the passion inside of her came through. She was beautiful because she was herself.

But did he love her? Yes. Then why hadn't he said it back? Because he was afraid.

Sasuke sat up, leaving her there on the ground and he began to pace. What did he want? What could he possibly want?

He looked up to see the darkening sky and was surprised that they had talked away the day. She would sleep through the night. Then she would give him her name, and things would make sense.

He knew that somehow, he knew this girl. She was familiar to him. And she seemed to be able to read him like a book, no hesitations or anything. She was brave and unpredictable. She was perfect. He wanted to know who she was but, he couldn't think. Thought were incoherent in his mind.

Right now, all he felt was confusion. His mind strayed back to the Leaf. He let all the barriers down and stopped himself from saying he was angry and wanted revenge and he let his real emotions rein free. And then, Sasuke Uchiha…thought of his friends.

He thought of Sakura who begged him to stay. He thought of Kakashi, who taught him everything and now watched his pupil destroy all he held dear. He thought of Naruto, his best friend, whom he had to fight. He thought about the town, each person he'd ever passed on the street. He missed them all; he missed missions, and ramen and laughing. Oh how he missed laughter. Maybe that's what had drawn him to the girl in the first place. She laughed like Naruto who was always laughing. Out of everyone, he missed Naruto the most.

And then Sasuke shut his eyes, falling asleep under the stars. Not even knowing he was next to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. We all want him to just know already! Next Chapter! I promise...but I'm not updating until I get some more REVIEWS so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what ya think!<strong>


	5. Day 5 PART 1

**Hi guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! As for questions...WILL I BE DONE WITH DAY 7. I don't know. I haven't decided yet. But we'll see. If u guys like this, mayber I'll keep going. **

**BTW i know I can't spell. Oh yes, it is one of my many flaws and I almost always write original stuff vs. fanfics so when I do...I'm to lazy to look up spellings so SORRY! Also, sorry about my random jumping from POV but Its more fun to write like this so...sorry!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR GREAT REVIEWS! If you have a request for this story, let me know! I'll concider it.**

**Also, someone requested that Sasuke figures it out so...here we go!**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke first in the morning, she felt herself tense when she realized someone had their hand over her shoulder. Slowly, she turned to see Sasuke, but the tense didn't release. She just stared at him, the memory of last night replaying in her head.<p>

"Did I really say I love you?" she asked herself softly.

She studied his face and realized she'd known how she felt for a long time, she just hadn't admitted it. She was a grown woman now, not a little girl pretending to be a boy anymore. She had fallen for Sasuke like so many girls before her, difference was: she really knew him.

Did he love her though? Possibly. Not likely. But if he did, was that love strong enough for him to hold together when she told him the truth? Was it strong enough for him to follow her home, or would he stay on his trail of revenge that he clung to.

Reluctantly, Naruto sat up, letting his hand slide to the ground. She rubbed her eyes, letting the sleepy feeling wear down. She glanced around the woods and then back down at Sasuke.

"I'm going to have to tell you," she whispered. "You're going to hate me, Sasuke. But I made a promise."

She walked across the clearing until she reached her bag and she dug inside for breakfast. She hadn't had any meal yesterday since Sasuke came yesterday. She pulled out her supplies before halting, staring at the things in her hands.

"I'm not going to tell you Sasuke," she said slowly, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'm going to make you realize who I am."

Sasuke woke an hour later, his eyes traveling around. He sniffed the air and found the smell that had woke him up.

"Morning," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered quickly. "So…let's talk about what you said last night. I need to tell you how I feel."

"And which thing is that?..."

"Well after you yelled at me…"

"Hungry?" she cut him off quickly, a blush raising to her face. She wouldn't let him say anything until he knew the truth.

"Look I need to…Is that…Ramen?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I live off the stuff!" she grinned waving the pot of Ramen at him. "Come have some!"

Slowly, Sasuke got up from the ground and began to inch closer. "I haven't had Ramen in…so long. I'm not that big of a fan…"

"Oh," she said, her smile decreasing.

"But I," he continued. "Would really love some after all this time."

"Sure," she smirked, handing him a bowl.

"What?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Nothing," he sighed but she frowned at him so he told her. "It's nothing. It's just a good friend of mine used to really love Ramen too."

"And ummm…" she prompted. "Who was this?"

"No one," Sasuke said taking a mouthful in and sighing with satisfaction.

"Naruto?" she asked making him drop the bowl. It hit the ground spilling Ramen into the mud.

"How did you—oh right. Stories of me and him must be everywhere now. Huh?" He said, though he was slightly suspicious. Perhaps she was a relative of some sort. They even sort of looked alike.

"Yeah," she said quickly and Sasuke couldn't figure out why she looked so sad.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked.

"Well I'm not going to kill you," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Oh thanks," she rolled her eyes at him. "That's so what I meant!"

He glared at her but then looked away. "No. I don't know."

"Oh," she bit her lip and turned back to the fire.

"But you said you'd tell me who you were."

"Right." She nodded. "But you'll have to guess."

"What?" Sasuke shook his head. "That is not part of the deal!"

"Is now," she said stubbornly. "I've already given you at least two clues."

Sasuke pondered this as he was handed a new bowl of ramen. He began to eat, thinking her words over. "I don't know."

"Okay, let me think of another hint," She said. Naruto began to pace around the fire before smiling at him. "I've got it!"

Her hands moved quickly before a puff of smoke, and then there were two of her smiling at him. "Now do you get it?"

"No." He stared from one to the next. He had not been expecting that. Not many people could do shadow clones though. Naruto could….NO! Sasuke shouted at himself, you will not think of him! Memories lead to feeling lonely and missing them.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Why don't you give up and just tell me?" Sasuke suggested, rolling his eyes at her in exasperation.

"I never give up, for that's my ninja way!" Naruto said loudly, proudly.

Sasuke stops dead, the words echoing through his mind. The girl, no...

He stared at her, deep into her eyes and blinked in surprise. It had been there the whole time, staring him in the face. But it couldn't be possible, yet…

"No," Sasuke said in a barely audible voice.

"What?" she said, hopeful. And yet, afraid.

"That is not _your_ ninja way…its—"He cut off, unable to finish the sentence.

"It's what?" she asked raising an eyebrow as if nothing was amiss.

"This is going to sound really weird but are you by any chance…" A gleam appeared in his eyes as his face remained calm. "Naruto?"

"Took you long enough Sasuke," she said giving the tinniest weak smile she was able to give.

"I see," Sasuke said, standing up. Even though he appeared calm, his mind spun an alarmingly fast rate. "Then let me see your _real_ self."

"My—what?" Naruto asked slowly. Confused.

"Release the jutsu that makes you appear like…that," Sasuke was barely looking at her now.

"Oh, this isn't a jutsu," Naruto blushed looking down. "I really am a girl."

Sasuke took a step back, his eyes studying her face. "That's not possible. Naruto is—"

"Did you know that's illegal for a girl to be a jinchriki?" Naruto asked, her face pale. "I was disguised as a boy for…so long. To save my life…"

"Naruto. You are a…girl?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Yeah," Naruto answered pulling hair from her eyes. "So first you didn't realize I was a girl, and then you don't realize I'm your best friend. Now I feel hurt and you must feel real stupid."

Sasuke knew these worlds were meant to get some kind of reaction from him. Something, anything.

Naruto just needed some kind of sign of how he was feeling. Betrayed by an old friend. Or did he even care? Was he just happy he could kill him now?

"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked, still calm.

"To tell you that I was a girl," Naruto answered quietly, bringing her knees to under her chin. "And I came here to—"

"To tell me that you were a girl? Why?" he asked cutting her off, emotion spilling on his face as he tried to hide the anger and confusion.

"Because when I was younger, I told myself that I would tell you first, before everyone else. I can't hide my gender from anyone anymore, I'm afraid," she gestured down at her body. "Besides, they don't all hate me anymore. I don't think they'd let anyone hurt me. I hated keeping a big secret like that from my best friend."

"After all this time? You thought that even if you couldn't keep Sakura's promise to bring me back, you'd keep the promise to yourself that you'd tell me you lied to us all? That you were living a lie?" Sasuke asked. All the barriers that held back his emotions were gone, and he was the real Sasuke that no one else saw, but Naruto always knew.

"Lied?" Naruto asked. "You think it was some kind of game for me? No one knew. Not one person, not after the Third died! And then…I planned to tell you. I was going to, I had it all ready. I was afraid because you weren't acting like yourself, and we had fought. We could have killed each other! So I was going to tell you. And then you left. YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

Sasuke looked up at her and felt his anger shatter into a million pieces, only to be held up by a feeling he didn't know. Sasuke stood there as if he was in a trance, staring into her eyes. And then, just like that…Sasuke Uchiha began to cry.

All Naruto could do was stare up at him as tears began to fall down his face. They felt hot against his skin, like he was ice.

"I was alone Sasuke, I had no one. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Pervy Sage, Lady Tsunade. They were there for me, but they didn't know me. Not like you," Naruto continued to rant, as if she had been dying to say it for so long. "No one knew me like you. I didn't understand, why you meant so much to me. I mean sure, you were my best friend, but there was something special there. It's not until yesterday that I understood my feelings that I could never face like everyone else because of who I was. I am in love with you Sasuke Uchiha."

"So what? You think your love will make me change my mind? You think that because you told me the truth everything is okay now?" Sasuke asked with new tears.

"No," Naruto looked up at him as if confused that he couldn't see her intentions. "Sasuke, I came here, to find you, to tell you the truth, and to fight you. Now I know…I have to die."

"What?" Sasuke asked stepping towards her. They were inches from each other, but neither noticed, they were too focused on each other.

"Sasuke, I left Sakura a note explaining what I was doing. She'll tell everyone that I came here to kill you, which I did. I came to tell you the truth, and then fight you to the death. I knew you wouldn't change because I was a girl. But then…I realized I was in love with you. I couldn't kill you if I wanted too."

Sasuke stared at her, and anger bubbled inside of him. "So now you are waiting for me to kill you?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with sadness. "I can't ask you to change, you want your revenge. Please Sasuke, just take my life. No one else's. For I hold the hate, love and faith of every person in that village …Take it out on me."

Sasuke took the last step towards her, closing the gap.

He looked so angry, Naruto decided. He looked furious and aggressive. She shut her eyes and waited for him to put the knife through her heart. She didn't cry, she stood there with every last ounce of dignity. She couldn't stop the trembling though, it only stopped when….she felt lips crash into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Day 5, Part one complete! I know, u all hate me for cliffhangers but I love them :) I will update really fast if u guys want, but you gotta review! PLEASE! It makes me happy to know someone likes it :) Maybe if I get 25 reviews grand total( I have 17 at the moment) I'll update asap!<strong>


	6. Day 5 PART 2

**Thank you guys for reviews! I love you all! Sorry if this disappoints...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke moved his hand behind her head, threading his fingers in her long hair. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.<p>

Naruto was shocked, but after a moment she pulled her arms around his shoulders, clutching him tighter. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was Sasuke giving her some kind of farewell kiss?

She wasn't sure if she was doing it correctly? Obviously she'd never kissed anyone before. But in Sasuke's arms, it felt so right.

The kissed tasted like tears and ramen. It was slow and soft, yet full of passion. A fiery feeling dug into both of their stomachs like a flame inside their bodies.

After a moment, they reluctantly broke to breathe. But Sasuke's hands still remained tangled in her hair. They stared at each other, willing their thoughts and feelings through their eyes.

"You kissed me," Naruto said softly.

"Yeah, I did," Sasuke said, his eyes darting to the ground.

Naruto began to giggle, it was so girly that Sasuke was staring at her for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, blushing as the thought that, perhaps he hadn't kissed her right, crossed his mind.

This only made Naruto break out into a full laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sasuke pulled back embarrassed and feeling rejected. But his face was back to stone, uncaring and hard.

"NO!" she suddenly, her face serious. When she realized she had his attention again she pulled him closer. "I was just thinking that it was quite a bit different than our first kiss huh?"

It took Sasuke a minute to realize what she was talking about but he smiled back, rolling his eyes. "Definitely different."

Silence. An awkward silence.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Naruto asked meekly. Her eyes shone with hope.

"I knew that if I wanted to go through with my revenge, I'd have to kill you. But then I realized I loved you. And I couldn't kill you if I wanted to," Sasuke murmured in her ear.

"You love me?" Naruto asked slowly. It was like the words didn't make sense to her.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke confirmed and then he paused.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, trying to soak in his words. "I love you too Sasuke Uchiha."

"Can I still call you Naruto? I don't know if I'll be able to call you anything else," Sasuke told her quietly.

"I-I've always gone by that name," Naruto shrugged. "It might be a boy name. But it's still mine."

"Good," Sasuke replied quickly.

More awkward silence.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on the ground. "I can't kill you, you can't kill me…"

Naruto laughed again, pulling him close to her, but unsure if she could kiss him again. Instead, she sat in front of him, resting her head on his chest. "Well, have you figured out what you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke tensed at first to feel her against him but then he put his arms around her mid section and felt such an awkward seating so comfortable.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Revenge?" she asked. But it sounded more like a statement. "Please don't try to attack the village Sasuke."

"I could never do that," he told her. "You were right, I was blaming innocent people. I actually miss that Village…I miss my friends."

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked pulling his arms tighter around her.

"I don't want to be this Sasuke anymore. I miss the old Sasuke. I want my old life back. I want you," Sasuke said and he put his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But how could I go back, how could I just walk in and live there as if none of this happened? I would surely be put to death."

"No!" Naruto cried, pulling him close to feel his strong arms around him. "Then I will go wherever you go Sasuke. But I made a promise; first I must go home and tell them what I am."

"You didn't tell Sakura yet…" Sasuke nodded. "She should know."

"And Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino," Naruto began to count them off. "Oh and Garaa…."

"So what is the best course of action?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone.

Naruto got up, she turned to look at him and held out a hand for him to remain still and then she stared at him.

Was this really Sasuke? This man in front of her, loving her. Could it really be that silly Uchiha that she had once known. The boy that had risked his life for her, and she had done the same for. She knew that now, she'd risk everything for him.

"Sasuke, I want to go back to the leaf. I want to tell everyone the truth, and then I want to tell them I brought you back. If they decide that your actions have been to wrong, we will leave," she shrugged as if this was the perfect plan.

"I doubt they would let us leave. A rouge ninja, and a Jinchuriki? We wouldn't be able to leave," Sasuke nudged her. "And Madara would come after us too. You wouldn't be safe from the Akatski with just the two of us."

"Well then what do you propose?" she asked him.

"I think….Naruto I think I have to give myself us and accept whatever punishment they deem me worthy of," Sasuke told her.

"But!" Naruto started. Sasuke brushed his thumb over her lips and she stopped talking. Instead, she sighed sadly, leaning into his hand. "I am scared for you Sasuke. I couldn't live in a word that you weren't living in too."

"Promise me Naruto," Sasuke said. "That no matter what. You will not blame the people of The Leaf, for the decision. I have made mistakes, I have to pay for them."

"I promise," she leaned in and kissed his face.

Naruto wasn't use to this Sasuke. He wasn't hiding any emotions. It was all out there for her to see. It was as if he was brought back from the dead.

Sasuke couldn't think of a time he had been happier in his entire life, Naruto couldn't either. The two of them stood there, still unable to configure in their minds that this was really happening. Love.

"Madara will be back in two days," Sasuke said looking down.

"Yeah…who's Madara again?"

"Well, he's….It's a long story," Sasuke said.

"Good, we've got all the time in the world," she leaned back to hear what had become of Sasuke since she had last seen him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I make this stuff up as I go, but I actually have a plan now!...waits for applause but none comes...*cough cough* yeah so let me know what u think :)<strong>


	7. Day 6

**I know, I'm back to short chapters again! Shame on me! But I do intend the next one to be very long so...we'll see. Hope you like, please review! Thanks for the applause and fantastic comments! And now...without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself on the floor in a cabin. He sat up quickly and saw that on the bed, lay Naruto, nearly smiling.<p>

They had made their way back towards the ocean last night. He had given her the bed last night, not taking no for an answer. He remembered how late they had stayed up, talking about the past…and their future.

He silently stood, reaching for his day clothing. He scribbled a little note on a scratch piece of paper and stalked out to the day light.

The sun had just come up and he headed towards the ocean. He splashed water on his face, thinking about what had happened the last few days. Naruto, she was so beautiful and perfect and…if he had only seen earlier just how in love he was.

He wasn't use to this feeling. He'd always cared about Naruto, but now….it was like his life WAS Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to get married, have kids and grow old with this woman. She was so perfect in every way.

But she loved him. How could she? They were like polar opposites. He was the stone faced Uchiha and she was the always happy Naruto. But it didn't seem to matter.

Now all he felt was fear. If they decided to put him to death, Naruto would not stand for it. She would fight to save him, of that, he was sure. Sakura would fight for him too. But what of the others?

Slowly, Sasuke made his way back to the cabin where he found her awake, absentmindedly staring at the ground.

_They say I am so brave_

_Then why do I feel so afraid?_

_I try to see the light_

_But I feel like I'm losing this fight._

_Everything is slipping from my fingers_

_But as long as you are here with me_

_Nothing else matters._

_You keep strong when I weak_

_You help me up to my feet_

_When others knock me down._

_I feel like I can tell you anything_

_You will always understand_

"Wow," Sasuke whispered "I didn't know you were a singer."

Naruto jumped, facing him and turning a bright pink. "S—sorry. I didn't know you were back," she muttered.

"No, you have an amazing voice," Sasuke told her.

"Thanks," She mumbled walking towards him. "We have to go home today, don't we?"

"I should think so," Sasuke agreed, expressionless.

"I'm afraid Sasuke. What if they are angry with me for hiding what I was for so long? What if what I have to say isn't enough to save you?" Naruto asked. "What if they kill you? What would I live for?"

"Nar," Sasuke said slowly in his low voice. "Tsunade knows the truth, am I right? And she treated you no differently. They will all listen to you. I think they'll like this Naruto….I know I do."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you years ago," she whispered into the wind.

"No. I'm sorry," Sasuke said getting quiet. "For everything. You were right. I don't want anyone else to go through that kind of pain. Especially the ones I love."

"Sakura's with someone, did you know that?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Really?" Sasuke laughed. "And who might that be?"

"Lee," Naruto said wrinkling her nose.

"Good for Lee!" Sasuke let out a mighty laugh.

"Yeah," Naruto offered a weak smile. "Sasuke….I'm afraid," Naruto said, "But we should get going. We need to get back to The Leaf…."

"Yeah," Sasuke said and then he smiled. "We have a long journey, just the two of us."

"Sounds nice…."Naruto blushed heavily.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "But I was wondering something."

"Yes?" Naruto asked eager to erase her blush.

"May I hold your hand?" he asked going even redder than she was.

This did not help Naruto. She felt the heat rise her in her cheeks as he asked such a simple question. She felt so angry at herself. They had declared love for each other, kissed yet when he asked to hold her hand, her stomach filled with butterflies.

"I—well I mean you—" Naruto was stumbling over her words and staring at the ground.

"Nevermind. I'm sorry," Sasuke said quickly. "I know this has to be hard for you."

"W-what do you mea-mean?" Naruto asked trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

"I left you. Alone. And all of a sudden I want to go home? It must be moving really fast for you….I understand if you don't trust me. But I will gain your trust back Naruto, I will do it."

Sasuke stopped when he felt a hand slide into his.

"Sasuke, I have all the faith in the world for you. I love you. I have never had anyone. Ever. I have been alone, all my life. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want my life to stop being mine, and become ours. All you have to do, is promise me you will never leave me."

Sasuke stared down at their intertwined hands and smiled lightly. He looked up at her and tightened his grip.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Rules are made to be broken<strong>

**Lies are made to be revealed**

**Promises are made to endure till the end.**

**I don't know why but I just pictured her as a singer but maybe thats just me.**

**I know the holding hands thing was kinda weird but thats what happened in my head so live with it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~ PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews equal faster updates! LOVE YA GUYS!**


	8. Day 7 PART 1

**I know it's been awhile But I had my play, and then speech and then black Friday so finally...! I've updated! Well I'm sorry if this doesnt fit your expectations but I like it so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke got closer to the village and drew apart. Naruto could still feel his warmth even after he let go of her hand. She smiled to herself but as the village came closer, she became nervous and fidgety.<p>

Sasuke stiffened next to her. He pulled the hood tighter on his face, hiding it from view. They stepped inside the walls, no alarm sounded. They both sighed and kept going. Through the village they walked, eager to get to their destination.

Sasuke's eyes swerved around in every direction, eager to see everything he could, lest he never have the chance again. He past familiar faces, but not the ones he was hoping to see.

It was early in the morning, just after one. Most people were in bed, but a few staggered around the village.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Sakura's," Naruto whispered back. "Only fair I tell her first. I bet Sakura's really worried. Jiriya had to give her the message from me otherwise she'd have realized I was a girl. She's thinking either you are dead, or I am."

"Then we should hurry," Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

She didn't answer, the two just made it to her apartment and trailed up the door. The moment they got to the door, Sasuke was frozen with fear. He let Naruto knock. He held his breathe.

The door swung open and an eager looking; red, puffy eyed Sakura peered out at them. When she saw Naruto she frowned. "Oh."

"Nice to see you again too," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for a friend." Sakura wiped her eye and sniffled. "I haven't seen either of them in so long, and I…"

Sasuke shut his eyes. He could see all the pain he had brought her.

"Well at least you remember me," Naruto said, stepping forward.

"Of course. You're that girl that knows everyone but no one remembers," Sakura nodded. "Sorry. I really am trying to remember."

"It's okay," Naruto patted her back. "Mind if we come in?"

"I guess," she paused. "Who's this?"

Sasuke pulled the hood tighter, wishing to get in doors as fast as possible.

"An old friend," Naruto smiled. "Are your parents home?"

"Nah, they're out."

"This late?"

"I think they wanted to give me time to myself..."

They all shuffled indoors for an awkward silence in Sakura's living room.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto burst suddenly.

"What?" Sakura half laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Hi Sakura," Naruto smiled. "Did you know it's illegal for a girl to be a tailed beast host?"

Hours past as Naruto explained quickly. Sakura stared at her in wonder, asking questions at all the right parts. Trying to understand how she never noticed.

Sasuke remained silent, listening to the story, finding the answers to things he too was wondering.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Naruto said and at this point, she looked worried.

"I…I never knew," Sakura finally said, throwing her arms around her old friend and holding her close. "I missed you so much! It's great knowing you're a girl, there is so much we need to discuss."  
>Sasuke cleared his throat loudly and Naruto smiled at him.<p>

"Err…Sakura did you by chance get that message I sent you?"

"What?" Sakura yelped suddenly. "That's right? What happened?" Suddenly she was in tears. "He's dead isn't he? Oh, Naruto!" Her face buried deep in Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Sakura!" Naruto pulled her back. "He's alive!"

Sakura calmed down, turning to face him. "Then what happened?"

"Well…" Naruto started and then Sasuke stepped forward, pulling down his hood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura flung her arms around him and began crying in joy.

"It's good to see you Sakura," he smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her in the face. "I've really missed you."

"I don't understand," she stuttered through her sobs. "What happened?"

The hug broke and they all sat down slowly on the ground. There was a silence for the longest time before Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry to the both of you for how much pain I've caused you. But I've come home."

The tears were renewed in her eyes as Sakura flung her arms around Naruto and Sasuke, weeping of joy. "Oh Sasuke, thank you for coming home!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the whole gang was assembled in the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade and Pervy Sage watched Naruto carfully. Kakashi and the others stood in complete confusion.<p>

Naruto had Sasuke waiting outside, on the other door, while she broke it to everyone nice and slow.

"Hi guys!" she beamed brightly.

Several of the kids began to mumble to each other. She heard Kiba lean over to Shikaramru and whisper "Isn't that the hot chick that knew who we were?"

"Yeah, it's me again," she said still smiling. "But now I can tell you all who I am."

"Where is Sakura?" Lee asked suddenly.

"She's at home," Naruto answered promptly. "She said she'd wait there for me to tell you all."

"Why?" he asked, looking worried.

"Because, now shut up," Naruto snapped. She could just picture Sasuke smirking on the other side of the door.

"Please continue," Tsunade said hurriedly. She wanted this over and done with. She wanted to know what had happened. Couldn't Naruto just tell them who she was? The Hokage was very anxious to know what had become of her since she had left.

"Yeah, okay now I'm going to tell you something that may come as a shock. Please reframe from fainting, screaming, or attacking me. Okay?" Naruto said it so calmly, smiling with bright innocent eyes.

They all just stared at her like she was crazy so she continued. "I haven't seen you guys all in like three years! I've missed you so much! It's me, Naruto!"

Silence, lots of staring, and more silence.

"Did you fall on your head or something? We aren't stupid. Last time I checked, Naruto was a guy," Tenten said loudly. But Kakashi, and Shikamaru were staring at her as if all the answers in the universe had been revealed.

"It's illegal for a girl to be a Jinchuriki," Naruto shrugged sadly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "So we disguised me as a boy. I'm so sorry."

Jaws dropped. "You're kidding," Ino said blinking rapidly.

"Fraid not…" Naruto laughed.

"What if you're lying?" Kiba asked. But it was Lady Tsunade who answered.

"She's not. This is Naruto," she smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"Why are you telling us now?" Neji asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Because I can't keep it a secret anymore. I don't want to."

Another pause, another heartbeat of time and then, Shikamaru, the lazy bones she remembered him to be, walked over. He put his arms around Naruto and pulled her into an embrace. "It's good to have you back Naruto."

Naruto stood there for a moment before returning the hug with tears. "You don't care that I'm a girl?"

"Nah," he smirked. "You're a lot prettier like this anyway." He winked and smiled.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered back, knowing that if Sasuke had been in the room, he'd have probably hit Shika by now and pulled her tightly, protectively. And that was all she wanted right now, was for him to protect her. But she had to do this.

She looked up again, hopefully.

It was Ino and Choji that hugged her next, both nodding and laughing. "I can't wait to take you shopping to get _real_ clothes," Ino giggled.

"Sakura said the same thing," Naruto confessed.

Next it was Neji, Tenten and Lee, followed by Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata, all smiling at her. She finally looked around at her friends and wiped away tears.

"Kakashi Sensai?" the masked man walked over slowly, looking down at her. She couldn't really be sure but she thought that under that mask, he must have been smiling.

"Hi kiddo," he told her, pulling her into a hug.

"So Naruto," The Hokage said in a formal voice. "What happened?"

Naruto's face went pale, her teeth began to tug nervously at her bottom lip as she prepared to tell them.

"Ahh," Pervy Sage said grimly. "I take it the mission was a success?"

Naruto was trembling as she answered "yes, but actually it—"

But she was cut off by Ino. "What mission?"

"Naruto took the mission upon herself to go find Sasuke," Lady Tsunade said slowly as the tension built. "And kill him."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Naruto felt all eyes on her again. Even Kakashi was staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Ino burst into tears, all the others stared at the ground in silence.

"Actually," Naruto said slowly. "Things didn't go according to plan…"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked concerned. His eyes never left her face, worry burned in his eyes, overcoming the sadness.

"I couldn't kill Sasuke," Naruto whispered for everyone to hear and then the door open. A cloaked figure entered the room, pulling down his hood.

Everyone burst into a fighting stance, fear and confusion raging in their hearts. But Naruto and Sasuke just stood there. Sasuke stared at his friends and felt memories cycle through his head.

"I've brought him home," Naruto offered a small smile, but no one moved. Even Tsunade was frozen in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"Hi," Sasuke said giving a smile like Naruto. He kept his distance from her, there was no denying what was about to happen. His love was just too naïve to see it. And he was right, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Tenten all grabbed him, holding him tight for further instructions. He couldn't move, he was securely held.

"Why have you come back Sasuke?" Pervy Sage asked loudly.

"I missed home," Sasuke would have shrugged had he not been restricted.

"Be serious Sasuke!" Tsunade practically screamed. "Why have you come home? You knew whatever plans you had would fail. We could never trust you! Do not pretend that you came back to us because you regret what you've done!"

"I didn't expect you to believe me," Sasuke replied with sad eyes.

"Then why would you come back?" Kakashi asked in pain.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto, but no one noticed. "To except my punishment, because I can't be this Sasuke anymore."

"Even if it means death?" Pervy Sage demanded.

"Yes. I know that is what it must be."

"And Sakura," Lee asked suddenly. "Does she know?"

Naruto swallowed hard, holding back the tears. "Sakura understands, as I do, why this must happen."

Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair. Her face was sad, but her mind was set.

"Then I don't have much of an option," Tsunade whispered. "Sasuke there is no guarantee that are here for pure intentions, nor do I see any reason why you would. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all are ready to except there is no other option. Let it be known that this day, The Leaf Village must put Sasuke Uchiha, the rogue ninja, to _death at sunrise_."

Ino had stopped crying, in fact, at this point she was just glaring at him. "Think about how much pain you have and will bring to everyone. Think of Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto!"

"I am," Sasuke told her sadly and that shut her up.

She looked down and felt another tear fall. She leaned her head down on Choji's shoulder who put a hand around her back, pulling her closer.

Sasuke felt jealous. At this point, that was all he wanted. He wanted to comfort Naruto who he had made promise accept his punishment. And he almost needed her comfort as well. But he looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I accept my punishment," Sasuke said slowly, never breaking his eye contact with Naruto.

"Then everyone may leave," Tsunade said leaving only Jiriaya, and Kakashi in the room with her.

Naruto didn't cry, she just left the room with everyone else who were eager to talk to her.

"Why don't we go get Ramen on me?" Kiba asked her with a huge smile. "On me. We could call it a date…" He winked at her to show he was joking, trying just to make her smile a little.

"Thanks Kiba, but I think I'll take a rain check," Naruto said and she kept walking. She walked across town where no one knew her; she got to her house and turned the key. She pushed off her shoes, went up the stairs and sat on her bed, numb.

It was about three in the morning. Sasuke didnt have much time.

* * *

><p><strong>How can Sasuke just accept his death like that! Especially with Naruto! That jerk! HOw could he!<strong>

_**ummm...u realize u wrote this...right?**_

**...oh yeah. thats right...heheh :)**

_**Well obviously I have to do part 2 of Day 7 but I might do another chapter depending...and I'm sorry if this story depresses y'all! Will Sasuke die? FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to get at least like ten more but I'll update reguardless so...yeah. THANK YOU GUYS!**_


	9. Day 7 PART 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They mean alot!**

**And now...the moment you've all been waiting for!...THE FATE OF SASUKE UCHIHA!**

**Written in 2 P.O.V. for Dramatic affec-okay it was just more fun to write like this XD**

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning, the sun had just given rise and almost every adult in the Village had gathered. Some familiar faces, some not.<p>

"I am so sorry Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade whispered to me. "But the Village fears you now. If I let you live, the village would go into chaos, as much as I want to spare your life, I can't. I will not let my village be divided." The Hokage masked her tears from the rest of the gathered people.

"I understand," I replied slowly, sincerely. I had a certain respect for her. She too had lost her brother, and a lover. And she carried that around with her. "But that information I gave you about Madara."

"We'll take care of it," she whispered back. "Thank you for your help."

I snorted. I had told them that Madara would be there at the ocean side, late tonight awaiting me and my reply. My guess would that instead of me, he met the Black Opps. I was sure that the Village was most appreciative of my help.

I was marched to the middle of the stadium. Some people were crying, others were jeering. My friends all watched from the same spot. They all wore the same, sad expression. I met Sakura's eyes and she nodded sadly, but she smiled at me. It took all my strength, but I smiled back.

Kakashi gave me a knowing look. I was brave…on the outside. On the inside I was a mess. I didn't see Naruto in the crowd. It was probably best if she didn't see this. But I wanted to see her…one last time.

I looked to Shikamaru and he knew from the look in my eyes what I was asking. He shut his eyes and distress and opened them again. He shook his head and mouthed 'sorry'.

She hadn't come. I looked down at my feet, feeling as bad as they all claimed I was. But maybe I was. Hadn't I hurt everyone enough? Naruto especially.

I knew it was selfish, but I didn't want her to move on. I wanted her to be like Tsunade, thinking about me every day. But I didn't want her to be so much pain; so another part of me hoped she could move on. I still couldn't understand why she loved me. She was so perfect, and I…well I wasn't. Naruto was one of the few rays of sunshine this forsaken world had to offer. But it would be nice to be remembered by someone.

It hurt a little that she wasn't here. But then, hadn't I asked enough of her already?

"Hello," said a small voice. I faced the man who stood near him. "My name is Araka."

"Hi," I said as my hands were bound behind me by a few other Shinobi. "Sasuke, I'd shake you're hand except…"

"I am a medical ninja," the guy said offering me a smile. "My job is to make sure you don't feel any pain."

"What do you mean?" I asked with squinted eyes.

"Well, you're body will go numb, until you can't feel anything," he explained. "And then they will…errr well they destroy your chakra source. Killing you. It would be very painful if you weren't slipping into unconsciousness."

"So I won't even be awake for my death?" I let out a weak chuckle.

"No," Araka laughed lightly. "I guess not."

"Do you have any last words Uchiha?" A voice boomed at me. The executioner was a beefy and mean looking man. I looked up to see Tsunade again but now she was expressionless.

"I'm sorry," I said so everyone could hear me. I felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and I nodded. I was ready. Araka began to do whatever it was he was doing and the world was going black on me. I turned his head away from the crowd to see a girl, a girl still dressed in guy clothes. Her blue eyes bore into me, so filled with life and love. Naruto. The name formed in my lips, though not a sound came out. And the world slipped away from me. I was lost to the darkness, A smile on my face, just for her, only for her.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SAD! Sasuke dead? He was like a brother to me :'(<strong>

**Now hes gone...or is he...?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Point of View<strong>_

I was too late, he was slipping into unconsciousness. Another pair of hands reached out to suck the life out of him but I stepped forward into the light. "Stop! Wait!" I cried and the crowd stilled, and so did the man.

Sasuke's body went limp his head nearly hit the ground but the medical ninja behind him caught his body.

"Please don't kill him," I begged. My eyes were filled with hot tears again, something that became more frequent lately.

"Who are you?" the executioner asked and I shuddered. My eyes drifted up to Tsunade who was watching me carefully.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," I said with a trembling body. "And I beg you to spare this boy's life."

"Naruto?" the name echoed through the crowd.

"I know the truth has been spread through the town. I understand that you all are pretty shocked by the news," I continued. Everyone was whispering and pointing. "But who I am won't stop me from doing everything I can for this village. It won't erase everything I have done for it."

There was a cheer. It erupted from somewhere in the middle of the stands and grew. Lady Tsunade smiled at me and then it faded.

"Why?" she asked slowly. "I know he means a lot to you. But after everything, I thought you had accepted his fate just like he has. I want to spare his life, but this Village wants justice."

Another cheer. I swallowed hard. "Why? Because I love him."

Silence.

"I have never had anyone," I continued, " I've always been alone, but Sasuke was always there for me. And now, I need to be there for him." I tried to explain what I was feeling. But no words could describe.

"You love him?" Tsunade asked and there was a ripple of disbelief that thundered through the crowd.

"Yes," I answered with a sob. "Please spare his life."

The whole Village held its breath.

I looked towards my friends, most of them were crying. Even Shikamaru was crying. He knew what it was like to love.

"What do you propose I do?" Tsunade asked gently. "Let him free, pretend none of this happened?"

"Take him into custody. Lock him up, make him pay for what he's done but please. Don't take his life," I urged her. I was waging a losing war. There wasn't much I could do.

"And how will I stop him from breaking out?" Tsunade asked.

"I would stop him. He loves me, he will not hurt me," I told her and she took a step back.

"I cannot do what you ask Naruto," she told me. "I have no choice. This Village calls for justice!"

Another cheer, but fainter, this one was unsure.

"Do not take his life, or if you must…Then take my life too," I begged, tears were gone; I had no more to cry. All I had was ache in my heart that knew it could not live in world where Sasuke was no more. "Please, I do not wish to be in pain for the rest of my life. I'm not strong enough." I didn't mean to sob. Or cry. But the tears came anyway. They feel down my cheeks like fire.

Tsunade stared down at me with mixed emotions. I knew how much she cared about me. I was like a niece or granddaughter or something. But she was also Hokage, and she could not divide the Village. But she couldn't kill me either. How could she please the village?

"What say you," Iruka said standing somewhere in the stands, "People of the Leaf? Has not Naruto proven herself over and over again to us to be something more than the beast she carries inside?"

The loudest cheer of all. "Naruto!" some cried out. All I could do was spin around, staring at the multitude of faces that all looked on my face and saw what I really was. She wasn't a monster, she wasn't a fox, she was Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of the 4th, the girl who would save them all someday. They saw the girl that had so much love in her that it was not deniable. She was girl in love with a boy. A warrior fighting her hardest to win her greatest desire.

"Then how can we ask her to give up EVERYTHING?" he asked and silence erupted. "How can we ask her to give up Sasuke? We are afraid. That is why we wish to end his life. We want to blame someone for our pains. Not Sasuke, Sasuke is a member of the Uchiha clan. NO, a member of The Leaf Village. And a member of team 7."

I looked back at Tsunade who was smiling at me. "I think," she said loudly. "The Village has decided."

"Naruto!" some shouted "Sasuke" others shouted. "The Leaf!" still others called. I fell down to the ground, my legs giving out from under me. I had won, I had saved him.

"Good job kid," the medical ninja that had caught Sasuke said to me. "You saved him. You saved him."

"Yeah," I whispered happily. "This time, I could save him."

I put my hand on Sasuke's arm. He'd be asleep for hours. I wondered where he would be when he woke up. The thought made me shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>So one...maybe 2 more chapters if I feel nice. PLEASE REVIEW! NEED: At least 10 Reviews! HUGS AND KISSES! <strong>

** Elizabeth Bells **


	10. DAYUMmmm?

**Ladies and Gentelman! Welcome back! Because of lovely reviews, I have updated rather quickly...also I love u guys so~**

**I wasn't sure what to call this chapter but umm...yeah. **

**Well after several death threats to continue on, here is the next chapter...I get fewer than I did b4 last one cuz they were all like..."IF YOU KILL SASUKE! I KILL YOU" and then others were "IF YOU DON"T UPDATE SOON I WILL FIND YOU!" and it was rather scary and I will never be the same...anyways...here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke in a dark place. He wondered if he had died and gone to hell. It seemed to be the only conclusion he had to offer. It was little comfort in the coldness of nothing.<p>

He was in a little room. He concluded it must be some sort of cell. But why was he alive? There was a locked door on one side of the room.

Every day, a little slot opened and he was pushed food through it on a little tray. On the other end was a toilet and a bed made of straw.

Sasuke spent a lot of time sleeping. He had a reoccurring nightmare about a tall, beefy man who told Sasuke that he had spoken to Naruto. "She hates you, so she does," he grinned with yellow teeth, jeering at him. "She lied to you so that you'd come home so that they could kill you! But they brought you here instead! And now…you aren't every getting out!"

"You're lying!" Sasuke had shouted back…but now. He wondered if the man spoke the truth. He never saw the face of another human and slowly weeks turned into months and time passed him by.

Yet all he could think of was Naruto.

Sasuke decided he was going mad. His mind swirled constantly. He wondered if Naruto was even real, or had she been some part of his imagination. Surely, no one like her could really exist.

Until one day, stired inside his bowl of soup was a little capsule. He opened it slowly examining its content in the dark. It was so hard to make out, but it was a piece of paper, and on it read: Be strong. I love you—N

And his strength was reborn. But when night came again and he slept, he dreamt of her. Her laugh, her smile, her lips. The nightmares vanished as he was sure she was to kind of heart to ever lie to him like that.

He began to exercise again. He did pushups and sit ups. He pretended he held weapons in his hand as he practiced all he knew. That and the thought of Naruto, kept him sane.

Still, time passed him by and it felt like an eternity. He wondered if this was for the rest of his life. If so, he would have chosen death. This wasn't living, it was just existing. Perhaps not even that, he spoke to no one, he saw no face of anyone and sat in the room, alone. Perhaps he was just as dead as his brother.

More time passed and Sasuke had lost track of time. It didn't really matter anymore. The life he once had seemed nonexistent. But he still dreamt of Naruto.

One day, the door opened. Sasuke blinked at the light and shielded his eyes. A figure appeared in the doorway and Sasuke made out the person to be someone he knew. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust even the slightest. It'd been so long since Sasuke had seen the light of day.

"Shikamaru?" he breathed in disbelief.

"So you haven't forgotten Sasuke?" the boy smiled at him pleased, "They told us most go mad in these cells under such conditions. But _she_ was insistent that you would not."

"She?" Sasuke asked swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Shikamaru put a hand behind his head. "She's changed a whole lot Sasuke. I doubt you'd recognize her."

Sasuke shut his eyes and frowned. She changed. Did she change the way she felt?

"How long has it been?" Sasuke asked with a scratchy voice. The answer terrified him, that's why he had to ask.

"Nearly two years," Shikamaru said slowly. "Would have been longer but—well come on. You don't want to stay in here."

"No," Sasuke agreed. He struggled to the door and let his eyes slowly adjust to the light. "What happened?"

"Well, she begged for your life," Shikamaru looked at the floor. "She told the whole village that she loved you."

A ghost of a smile danced on Sasuke's lips. She had saved him. Twice. Once from himself. He worried about her.

"How is she?"

"Naruto? Well, Naruto still loves Ramen," he joked but the look on Sasuke's face made him stop. "Honestly? It's a lot different. She isn't a guy. She's very much a girl, a woman now I guess. Everyone notices, especially the guys here," his eyes flashed to Sasuke's face. "But she turns them all down. Every single one of them."

"Yeah?" Sasuke said and hope flared in his heart. "She didn't want to be the one to come and get me?"

"Actually, they all agreed that it would probably be best if I went to get you out of this hell hole," Shikamaru smirked at him.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked as they went into a strange, white room.

"Well, I can break it all to you slow," he shrugged. "But you're Sasuke, I didn't really see you going mad. You've never really been the type."

"Type for what?" Sasuke asked.

"Showing emotion," the shadow ninja smiled.

"No, not really," Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Plus, they wouldn't let Naruto. Not that you'd want her to see you like this. Well let's get you showered up," Shikamaru said wrinkling his nose. "You smell awful."

"You would too if you'd been living in there."

"Yeah, but my girls still in the sand. Yours is eagerly waiting to see you."

They stripped Sasuke's dirty clothes off and he was pushed into the water. He pulled the soaps down and began to wash off all the dirt and grime that clung to him. His skin was red from scrubbing so hard.

He stepped out of the water, pulling on clothing that sat next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke said slowly, fearing the answer. "Do you think Naruto will still love me?"

"You have to find that out Sasuke," Shikamaru shook his head. "Let's just get you shaved."

An hour later and Sasuke looked like himself again.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the chair still as she could make herself be. Her eyes kept checking the time and her heart was racing. <em>Sasuke. Sasuke. <em>

"Stop worrying," Ino urged her.

"I can't!" Naruto complained. What if he doesn't even recognize me? Again!" Naruto spoke a concern.

"I promise he'll know you," Ino swore to her.

"But what if he changed? What if he doesn't still love me? What if he went crazy?" Naruto asked, watering eyes.

"Naruto!" Ino cried holding her shoulders firmly and looking her in the eye. "I promise that no matter what, things will be okay."

"Alright," Naruto sniffled.

"It would take a lot more to bring Sasuke down," Ino added.

"Do you think Sasuke is okay?" Naruto asked biting her lip.

"Knock it off! You're making yourself crazy!" Ino asked sharply. When Naruto remained silent, Ino set off to work.

"Sorry," Naruto said. But she just wanted to see him, to hear his voice. The past two years had been agony like no other. It was killing her.

Naruto sat there thinking. She worried about Sasuke. She wondered if he changed, living there, all alone. She wondered if she had changed. Would he still love her? Surely, true love would survive anything….right?

"Ino, may I ask you a question?"

"What?" Ino asked exasperated.

"Why would Sasuke ever love me?" Naruto asked in a small voice. "Half my life I pretended to be a guy. I barely know how to act girly. I'm annoying and stubborn and demanding—"

But Ino cut her off. "And beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and brave, and strong, and everyone can't help but love you. Even Sasuke Uchiha. No, especially Sasuke."

Naruto wiped away a tear and nodded. "Thanks Ino. You and Sakura have been so good to me since everyone found out the truth."

"You're welcome," Ino smiled. "I just want to see your old smile again. It's vanished along with Sasuke. I hope he brings it back."

"I hope so too," Naruto agreed, thinking of him again.

"You know, I think the blue dress is what you should wear. It matches your eyes."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Sasuke always loved blue best."

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Sasuke smiled at the medical ninja who smiled back.<p>

"It's been too long," Sakura grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked what he'd wanted to ask for the last ten minutes.

"She's good. She's changed a bit though. She's more girly now," Sakura giggled. "She wanted me to tell you that she'd be there waiting for you."

Sasuke instantly stood up, ready to bust through the doors if he had too.

"Wait!" Sakura laughed. "She'll be there in…oh half hour now."

"Then I will be there when she gets there," Sasuke said nodding. "I need to see her!"

"Sasuke," Sakura said slowly. "I was just with her. She's so anxious to see you it's funny. Now, I am under the orders that you are not to be released until after you have seen the Hokage!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked.

"You're just how I remember you," she laughed. "Always ready to go."

"You've changed though," Sasuke said. "Even since I last saw you. You're a woman now."

"I'm not the only one," Sakura grinned. "Naruto isn't exactly a little girl…or boy for that matter anymore."

"Has she truly changed so much?" Sasuke asked and Sakura pulled him to the door.

"Just come on."

He was met by several Shinobi in mask who surrounded him and Sakura instantly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as they all began the journey. They stopped outside a large home. The guards parted and Sasuke was met by the face of Tsunade.

"Sasuke," her face eased and she offered him a smile which he slowly returned.

"It is good to see you well," Sasuke told her and she looked at him funny.

"Is it? I'd have thought you'd hate me by now," she informed him as if it were nothing.

"No, I'm still alive aren't I?" Sasuke said shrugging.

"That was for Naruto," Tsunade replied.

"I know," Sasuke nodded. "Which means it meant more to me than anything you could do for just me."

At his answer Tsunade grinned. She cocked her head as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You really do love her don't you?"

"It would take more than some years in a cell to make me stop loving her. She is everything to me," Sasuke nodded. "I love Naruto, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"It's good to hear you say that," a voice said from behind him. "Because I won't be going away anytime soon."

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat when he heard her voice. Ever so slowly, he turned around to face her and he felt his heart stop.

"Naruto," he breathed out. Her hair was curled around her face and a small trace of eyeliner was under her blue eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen her in real girl clothing, but she looked stunning in her blue dress.

Naruto felt tears in her eyes as she ran to him. Her arms swung around him and she cried into his shoulder. He pulled away and pulled her lips to his.

The kiss was desperate, both with the need to feel the other close again. But it was passionate.

"I love you Sasuke. Never again," Naruto told him, breathing hard after breaking the kiss. "Will I ever let go."

"You saved me," Sasuke said and he smirked at her. "You broke a promise; you promised you'd accept the punishment they gave me."

"I did," Naruto smiled through her tears. "I was just helping you keep yours. You're promised you'd never leave me again. I wasn't going to let you break that."

Sasuke pulled her towards him again for another kiss. She deepened it and held him tighter.

They both looked up after another moment passed to find themselves alone. Naruto smiled, shaking her head. "Come on, we need to get you inside."

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked, he looked around where he had once lived. But now, there was a great big building in its place.

"It's your new home," she looked up at it as if it was the best place in the world.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto beamed at him. "You're on house arrest! It's the only way I could get them to let you out before three years were up!"

"I don't understand," Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Naruto said. "It's got some sort of chakra running through it that means they have to make a Shinobi come and let you out of your house every day, and escort you back to it at night fall. That way you don't go anywhere they don't want you too. It's house arrest, though you can walk around town as you please during the day."

"Who is the one assigned?" Sasuke asked, a slow smile creeping onto his face.

"I have been," Naruto said shyly. "If that's alright with you."

"So I'll meet you at my door early in the morning? And then you'll escort me home at night?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey!" Naruto hit his shoulder lightly. "Don't be getting any ideas Sasuke Uchiha! I am a lady!"

Sasuke chuckled and she smiled back at him. "I wouldn't dream of it Miss. Uzumaki."

"Of course not Mr. Uchiha," she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well there seems to be only once course of action," Sasuke decided. "We can't have you traveling from here to your house alone every night after I have been escorted home. It's just too dark for you to be traveling alone."

Naruto looked at up at her beloved slowly, unsure of what to say. "What are you saying Sasuke?"

"The only way I can have you with me at all times, the only way I can make sure you are always mine. I guess I'm asking you to marry me…"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know. "WOW! What a cheesy ending!" ik I'm sorry but I just HAD to! Thank you all for lovely comments 3 If I get a sufficent number of reviews I will put up the epilouge! Yeah, ik u want it ;) Thanks yall!<strong>

**(WARNING: The epilouge will be short if I post it. Like super short. But *SHRUGS* We'll see.)**


End file.
